


TRAUMATIC NEUROSIS

by noeseosis



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Scenario
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeseosis/pseuds/noeseosis
Kudos: 1





	TRAUMATIC NEUROSIS

_사람들은 언제나 갈등의 기로에 선다. 단 한가지의 선택지만이 강요되는 상황이 많으며, 때로는 그 선택으로 인해 돌이킬 수 없게 된다._

Rainbow는 테러 상황에 투입되었고, 그 내의 GIGN 대원들 또한 투입되어 상황을 해결해나가고 있었다. 설상가상으로 폭탄 해체를 할 시간은 벌지 못했기에 내부의 모든 인질 구출을 목표로 하고, 모든 인질들이 확보되어 이제 그들을 호송하여 건물로부터 탈출하는 일만 남은 상황이었다. 모든 인질이 확보됬지만 DOC는 이 상황에서 기시감이 느껴진다. 그는 지금 이 상황이 자신이 이전에 겪었던 상황과 겹쳐보이며 목숨을 걸고 구해낸 인질들이 모두 허무하게 목숨을 잃어버린 그 상황이 재현될 것만 같은 두려움을 느낀다. MONTAGNE는 룸 클리어가 됬음에도 나올 생각을 하고 있지 않는 DOC에게 의문을 표한다. DOC은 자신의 이유모를 기시감에 대해 말했지만, MONTAGNE조차도 의문에 대한 확답을 내릴 수 없었다.

Doc : 분명히 여기에 뭔가 더 있습니다, 이대로 가기엔 섣부릅니다.

Montagne : 그렇다고 해서 여기에 머무르기엔 우리에게 폭탄을 해체할 시간이 없다. 인질도 확보했고, 주요 잔당도 당장은 소탕했으니 가는게 낫다고 본다.

D : 하지만 만약 인질이 남아있다면요? 그럼 말이 달라지지 않습니까! 누구라도 가서 확인해야 합니다.

M : 정말 남아있다는 보장이 있나? 우리에겐 들어올 때부터 주어진 정보가 너무 적었다. 목숨을 건 제보자의 정보 뿐이지 않았나. 무엇보다 다른 인질의 안전은 자네도 바라는거다.

D : 그건 그렇죠, 맞습니다. 하지만 다수를 위해 소수가 희생하는 것 또한 있을 수 없는 일입니다.

M : …그걸 떠나서 이제와서 확인 한다는건 너무 무모하다.

D : 이렇게 말다툼 할 시간 없습니다, 전 가야겠어요.

M : …DOC!

DOC은 자신을 부르는 MONTAGNE를 뒤로 하고 다른 장소를 수색하러 떠난다. DOC을 따라가기엔 인질의 탈출을 책임져야 하는 MONTAGNE는 결국 다른 인질을 안전한 장소로 호송한다. DOC은 불확실한 불안에 시달리며 MONTAGNE가 했던 말을 되새기다 어디선가 들리는 미세한 신음소리를 듣는다. 소리에 귀를 기울이며 따라가 겨우 찾아낸 인질은 얼굴이 난도질 당한 처참한 몰골로 빈사 상태에 빠져 있었다. DOC에게 자극제 권총이 단 한 발 남아 있었고, 그는 별 다른 고민없이 바로 그 인질에게 자극제를 투여한다. 그러나 DOC이 정신이 잠깐 든 인질에게서 들은 말은 죽여달라는 한 마디였다. 그는 자신이 들은 말을 일순간 부정했다. 그 인질의 한 마디는 자신이 한 행위, 살면서 걸어왔던 길의 모든걸 부정해버렸다. 뿐만 아니라 자신의 동료마저도. 그의 마음 속에서 들끓는 분노가 말을 끄집어냈다.

D : (피식 웃고는)죽여달라? 죽여달라고요? 당신을 위해 목숨을 걸고 온 이 모든 사람들이 지금 우스워 보입니까?!

그러나 인질은 그의 격앙이 섞인 말에도 별다른 반응이 없다. DOC은 그런 반응을 보며 제보자의 목소리가 방금 인질의 목소리와 동일하다는걸 기억해낸다. 그리고 그 제보에 대한 보복으로 이렇게 고문당하고 말았을거라는 의식의 흐름으로 들어가고서야, 인질이 지금 고문을 당해 제정신이 아닐거라는 생각으로 합리화를 하며 인질을 부축하고 빠져나갈 채비를 한다.

의식이 혼미한 인질의 발언으로 인해 심란해진 DOC은 남아있는 테러범 무리가 자신의 뒤를 밟고 있다는 걸 모른 채, 상황파악이 더뎌지고 있었다. 찰나의 순간에 DOC은 금새 테러범들에게 포위되어 열세에 몰린다. DOC은 달려드는 약 3명을 백병전으로 상대해냈지만, 오른 어깨에 총상을 입는다.

**ACTION**

병기 트랜지션: 맨손 - 단검 - 권총 - 기관단총 - 권총 - 기관단총 - 단검 - 권총

  1. 제일 먼저 달려든 A의 머리를 한 번 가격 후 나이프로 복부 찌름

  2. A를 잡아서 고기방패 삼아 그 뒤에 있던 B의 헤드를 땀

  3. 밀쳐내면서 쓰러진 A 머리에 확인사살로 총쏘고

  4. 뒤에서 달려드는 C의 턱을 개머리판으로 가격하고 명치에 권총 두 번, 턱에 한 번 격발

  5. 몸을 옆으로 빼면서 멀리서 쏘는 D와 E를 기관단총으로 쏨

  6. 기관단총을 재장전 할 때 멀리서 햇빛에 반사되어 반짝이는 스코프를 발견하고, 몸을 급하게 돌릴 때 눈위를 스쳐지나가는 총알

  7. 그 때 F가 쏜 총에 오른 어깨에 총상을 입는다.

  8. DOC이 눈을 희번뜩하게 뜨다가 다친 오른 어깨 대신 왼쪽 팔을 움직여 F를 향해 나이프를 던지고, 나이프가 눈에 맞아 비명을 지르며 쓰러지는 F

  9. 쓰러진 F의 머리를 권총으로 쏘고, 성가신 눈빛으로 저격수가 있었던걸로 추측되는 장소를 쳐다봄




DOC은 GLAZ가 저격수 대응법에 대해 말하던 걸 기억해내고, 조용히 기관단총을 들어 스코프로 405m 밖에 있는 저격수를 확인 후 사살한다. DOC은 의미모를 희열의 미소를 짓는다.

> 크랙썸: 저격에 대응하는 방식. 크랙은 초음속으로 날아오는 총알이 벽에 부딪히는 소리다. 썸은 뒤따라 들리는 실제 폭발음을 의미한다. 크랙과 썸의 시간차를 통해 사수와 표적 간의 거리를 계산할 수 있다. (1초=270m=300야드)

‘이대로면 빠져나갈 수 있어’ 라고 생각하는 DOC.

‘정말 그렇게 생각해?’ 라고 들려오는 목소리.

뒤돌아보니 자신이 부축해오던 인질이 피범벅이 된 채 쓰러져 눈을 치켜떠서 자신을 노려보고 있다. 잠시 놀랐다가 다시 확인해보니 자신의 착각이었는지 아까 그대로의 상태인 인질. DOC은 불안감과 초조함에 두 손으로 얼굴을 문지르다가 땐다.

이상한 소리가 들려 DOC은 불길한 예감에 돌아보니 자폭병이 보인다. 다행히 자폭병은 인질이 시야에 가려져 눈치를 못챘는지 곧장 DOC을 향해 달려오고 있었고, DOC은 그걸 직감으로 눈치채고 필사적으로 다른 곳으로 유인하면서 도망치는 동안 인질의 위치를 브리핑한다. 회신이 들어오는거 같자마자, DOC은 강박증으로 인해 추적당할지도 모른다는 생각에 무전을 완전히 끊어버린다.

이윽고 DOC은 막다른 길에 들어서고 말았고, 재장전을 할 시간마저 부족했다. 머리를 쏘려했지만, 어깨 부상으로 인해 한 발이 빗나가자 급한 마음에 자폭병의 몸을 연사한다. 비틀거리던 자폭병은 이대론 자신만 죽을거라고 판단했는지 스위치를 바로 누른다. 폭탄이 터지면서 자폭병은 즉사했지만 그나마 떨어진 거리에 있었던 DOC은 중상을 입는다. 그러나 정신만 겨우 든 상태였기에 몸을 가눌순 없었다. 혼미해지는 정신속에 겨우 킨 무전은 흐리게 들린다.(들리지만 이해가 되지않는다는 뜻으로 무전을 모스부호로 표현) 그 와중에도 DOC은 인질의 상태를 물어볼 생각을 하면서도, 인질이 죽었을지도 모른다는 두려움에 시달린다. 앞서 제거하지 못했던 폭탄의 카운팅이 임박하는 소리가 귀를 찌른다. 

**독백**

나는 실패자다. 결국 이번에도 내 손으로 살리지 못했다.

동료들은 죽은 나를 두고 무책임하다고 질책할거고,

실패한 임무의 사례 속에 내 이름은 오르내릴거다.

어쩌면 여태껏 남을 비난할 자격도 없었던걸지도 모른다.

폭발로 인해 굉음이 들리고, DOC은 눈을 감는다. 그 때, 뛰쳐들어온 MONTAGNE가 DOC을 감싸안고 확장방패를 펴서 폭발을 막아낸다.


End file.
